Denial
by ilovecreekanddipx3
Summary: Pip is in denial about Damien's feeling for him, but Damien proves him wrong. PipxDamien South Park Yaoi Slash


Damien was not the least bit romantic. He didn't stand outside Pip's window and throw rocks. He didn't constantly remind Pip how much he loved him. But Pip knew he did. He showed it in odd ways, although. But just the fact that _someone_ even _liked_ him was breathtaking. It was beyond his greatest dreams, he was expecting to be awaken from a dream any day now, but he never did.  
Pip sat on the couch, the remote control in his hand. He lay slouched in his boxers and t shirt, eating crumpets. He had his eyes closed and laid in pure darkness.  
He heard a soft tap on his window.  
Pip looked up in curiosity. It was 11pm on a Thursday. Why would anyone be knocking on Pip's window? He got up and stumbled towards the door.  
He stepped outside, looking around. He watched as a figure emerged from pure darkness, his hands behind his back. His raven hair blended with the night sky, along with his red leather jeans and black t shirt.  
"Damien?" Pip called out, Damien walked towards him. A small smile was cast on his pale face.  
"Pip," Damien murmured, he was standing in front of Pip now. "May I come in?"  
"Why, of course, Damien. Shame, if I would have known I had company I would have set out fresh crumpets and tea. Oh, Dear me." Pip sighed as he held the door open for Damien.  
"Shut up, Pip." Damien growled, entering the doorway, kicking off his boots. He headed for the couch and sat down, throwing his legs up on the coffee table.

Pip shut the door. He picked up Damien's shoes and tucked them safe into the closet. He made his way to the couch and sat down beside Damien.  
"We need to talk," Damien said. His expression serious. His eyes were full with concern.  
"Why, of course. What's on your mind?"  
Damien barely let Pip finish his sentence before he began. "I was talking with Butters earlier."  
Pip stared at him blankly.  
"and he told me that you thought I didn't love you."  
"What? That's not what I said."  
He ignored Pip completely. "I'm here to prove you wrong, Pip." He said softly. "Look." He pulled something out of his pocket.  
Pip examined it curiously. It looked to be a piece of string.  
"Do you know what this is, Pip?"  
"A piece of string?"  
"Now, it is. It used to be a necklace."  
"So?"  
"You and me, Pip. We're like a necklace. Without each other, we're just pieces of string." He murmured, he tied the strings together. A shiny diamond heart dangled from the end. "But when we're together, we create something beautiful."  
Pip didn't know quite what to say. He wasn't expecting _this._ "Are you calling me a piece of string?" Pip regretted it immediately, it was shameful, really.  
Damien smiled, giving Pip the necklace to examine.  
"I'm sorry, Pip." He murmured. "I'm not very good with romance, if you know what I mean." Damien sighed, his hand on Pip's knee. His hand slowly drifted up his body and onto his face. He soothingly stroked Pip's cheekbone.  
"You're so cute, Pip."  
"Remember what you said earlier? About me being incapable of seeing my appearance correctly? Well you obviously have the same business."  
"I know what I am." Damien said sadly.  
"I'm sorry," Pip apologized under his breath. "I didn't mean it."  
"It's okay, Pip. Those words were only splinters compared to the agony I've dealt with from my Father."  
They remained quiet for a moment. He was struck from his depressed mood. He grasped under Pip's chin and forced him to look at him. His silver lip ring glistened in the moonlight shining in from the living room window. Pip had the biggest temptation to bite it for unknown reasons, and reasons Pip didn't think he _wanted_ to know, either.  
"I love you, Pip." He murmured quietly.  
The words flowed from his mouth with a graceful manner and rung in his ears for a moment before sinking into his brain. Pip's whole body was in shock for a second, before taking in the fact that someone had actually said that to Pip. And that someone just happened to be the most beautiful human in the world, and the most beautiful human in the world happened to be Damien, Damien who was sitting in front of Pip, Damien who just confessed his love for Pip. _Pip's_ Damien.  
"Really?" Was all Pip could manage to blurt out.  
Damien's tone turned sour. "Yes, really. Want more proof?"  
"Depends." Pip stated, grinning.  
Damien smiled too, his thumb stroked Pip's cheek bone. His index finger traced Pips lips, and brushed the stubble above his lip.  
"You need a shave, Pip."  
"I know."  
Damien's mouth twisted into an evil grin. His reddish eyes sparkled at Pip. Pip had been unaware Damien was slowly inching towards him. His face remained centimetres away from Pip's face. Damien leaned in, his eyes only opened the slightest bit. As Pip went to confirm the kiss, Damien clasped his hand on Pip's mouth.  
"I've got to be going now." Damien said teasingly.  
"No," Pip growled. "That's not fair."  
"Good-bye, Pip." Damien smiled, getting up and heading towards the entrance way.  
Pip wanted to chain him against the door and strip him bare, but he knew he had strength against the tall muscular black haired boy who was in his entrance way putting his shoes on.  
"Good-bye, Damien."  
Damien didn't look up, he didn't look back as he headed out the door, closing it behind him.  
So Pip was left, confused and amazed by what almost was. Maybe they would continue where they left off.

Review! X33  
~ilovecreekanddipx3


End file.
